


Familiarity

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Incidents in the Life of Lincoln Burrows [10]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Veronica reflects on why she got back together with Lincoln. [Uses the scene in 1x02 Allen as a reference point to which time they got back together.]





	

As Veronica entered her apartment, the first thing she saw was a vase full of pink carnations. It was a big bouquet, and she felt her chest tighten at the sight. There were some definite perks about getting back together with an old boyfriend. He already knew everything she liked so she didn’t have to train him.  
  
And that wasn’t only with regard to what kind of flowers she liked. His memory was long, and he had been quick to show her he remembered things she liked in all varieties, though she had planned to not let him work her back into bed quite so soon. But the fact that there were flowers also encouraged her that things were going to go better this time around. They were a  _thank you_  for her not holding him off any longer, she was sure.   
  
She needed a reason greater than that she still loved him to be with Lincoln Burrows, and he was giving her lots of them. The flowers were just another item on a list of things she could credit to him currently.  
  
The night before, a tornado watch had been in effect in the Chicago area. Having grown up in Illinois, Veronica was no stranger to seasonal storms. Pretty much every year she lived through a blizzard in the winter and tornado scares in the spring, but for some reason, this time it had really frightened her, especially when the strength of the wind blew several tree limbs crashing against her upstairs windows.  
  
After the loud noise woke her, she’d automatically grabbed her phone and called Lincoln. His groggy voice at one in the morning had been comforting, but his arrival fifteen minutes later at her doorstep had been tear-inducing. His big hands had cradled her head against his chest and his lips had whispered at her temple, “What are you crying for? I’m here now,” before he’d scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.  
  
They had made love in rhythm with the storm, her heart battered by emotions she now knew she’d never escape just as the elements pummeled the outside of the old apartment building she lived in. Arching under his hands and mouth, she’d gasped his name and made a declaration of love she hadn’t intended so soon after their reunion, but when he moved his head up from between her legs so that he could stare into her eyes as he pushed his body inside hers, she’d clasped her hands around his neck and given in totally.  
  
She knew he’d always known she loved him, and saying the words aloud didn’t make them any more or less true. He brushed her lips with his and a smile bloomed across his face. “I love you, too, Vee.”   
  
She had clung to him as the storm outside receded and the one between them came to a spectacular end. As she drifted between sleep and wakefulness with her head on his shoulder, she wondered how she’d managed without him for so long.  
  
In the morning, the sun shone bright and fair. Lincoln had taken a picture of them lying in bed together—much to her chagrin—but then again there was something remarkable about things being so much the same. She had an old box filled with photos of just their faces because he couldn’t not click one if the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Now, propped against the flower vase on her kitchen table was this newest picture, and with her fingers tracing over it lightly, Veronica felt sure no storms could tear them apart.


End file.
